El amor de un gerrero de Gondor
by Mayumi Camui
Summary: Finalizada. Es una mini historia en la que narra los ultimos momentos de boromir y el recuerdo de un amor, esta narrada en forma de song fic, es mi primer fic y espero que os guste RR
1. Sus últimos pensamientos

**EL AMOR DE UN GERRERO DE GONDOR ******

Disclaimer: Al cesar lo que es del cesar

**Capitulo1:Sus últimos pensamientos**

Resplandeciendo...

La tierra esta siendo destruida

El testimonio de aquellos que suplican por su libertad

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mi espada mellada a mi lado brilla, brilla como nunca lo hizo. No me quedan fuerzas mas que para dejarme caer al lado de este viejo árbol. Con trabajo miro a mi alrededor, no hay más que muerte y destrucción, ahora la tierra, sus gentes y mis seres amados serán destruidos y aniquilados por mi insensatez. Yo que tenia que liberarlos! Yo que tenia que protegerlos los he llevado a su destrucción. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Oscuridad...

Recuerdos...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Noto como el fin ya se acerca. Ya nada veo con claridad. Pero aún en medio de toda esta oscuridad puedo verla, verla a ella, a mi amada sonriendo dulcemente a mi lado. Paseando por las calles de nuestra bella ciudad. Aún recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos... Tu no sabias quien era yo y me trataste como a cualquiera. Eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti, tu espontaneidad, tu alegría, tu sinceridad, tu dulzura... A tu lado no era el hijo del senescal de Gondor sino un hombre más, un hombre enamorado. Pero tuve que partir... partir a la misión que me habían encomendado. Cuando te enteraste no pudiste evitar que una lagrima rebelde llena de tristeza y preocupación recorriera tu rostro... tu bello y alegre rostro... en ese momento yo te prometí que volvería a tu lado, a cuidar de ti, a cuidar de los dos... Me pregunto que estarás haciendo ahora mi dulce dama. Mi amada flor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Marcas de pisadas

Este paisaje que recuerdo haber visto...

A quien pertenece?

Desde luego no es a mi

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Algo cálido recorre mi mejilla. Con dificultad vuelvo a abrir los ojos justo en el momento en que una lagrima... una lagrima por ti... una lagrima por lo que fue y ya no será se desprende mi rostro para caer.. para caer en el suelo y en el olvido de este lugar. Este lugar que tan bien conozco tan cerca de casa pero a la vez tan lejos... Este lugar que ya no reconozco, lleno de cadáveres de esos seres espantosos que me rodean, esos seres que he matado yo con mi propia espada pero también esos mismos seres que me han herido mortalmente. Lugar en el que moriré solo, sin tan siquiera poderla volver a ver, nadie a acudido a mi llamada por más que el cuerno sonó. Cuerno que ahora permanece roto cerca de mi. Tal vez ella si que sintió mi llamada. Siento pisadas... será ella?! Podré morir en sus brazos?! Podré decirle cuanto la amo?! No, eso es imposible! No digas estupideces! No sueñes con lo imposible! No morirás a su lado pero al menos parece que no moraras solo...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Una fría mirada...

Palabras que retumban en mi pecho

Silencio

Que se clava en lo más hondo de mi alma.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Antes de que se me volvieran a cerrar los ojos lo he visto. He visto quien venia en mi ayuda, no podía ser otro mas que él. Era Aragorn. Ahora se lo podré decir a alguien, le podré decir que es lo que he hecho... a lo que me ha llevado mi locura... También le podré decir cuanto la quiero y le podré pedir que la busque y que le pida perdón de mi parte, perdón por no estar a su lado... por no estar a su lado ahora que tanto me necesita... perdón por no cumplir todas las promesas que le hice... Vuelvo a abrir los ojos con dificultad, lo veo ante mi con esa mirada... voy a intentarlo... intentare decírselo todo...

-Traté de sacarle el Anillo a Frodo. Lo siento. He pagado. Partieron. Los Medianos: se los llevaron los orcos. Pienso que no están muertos. Los orcos los maniataron.

Ya se me han vuelto a cerrar los ojos...No, los he cerrado porque he querido... los he cerrado para volverla a ver, para que mis pensamientos vuelen hacia ella... y así podré estar a su lado una vez más... Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo más... He de pedírselo, he de pedirle que cuide de mi gente, de mi pueblo, pero sobretodo que cuide de mi amor, que cuide de ella... que cuide de los dos...

-¡Adiós, Aragorn!¡Ve a Minas Tirith y salva a mi pueblo! Yo he fracasado.

OH!! Pobre Boromir... tus fuerzas te han fallado y de tu boca no sale una palabra más. Tu corazón da su último latido pensando en ella. Ya todo es silencio. Ves a Aragorn, ves que habla que te dice algo pero tu ya no lo escuchas.. tu ya no sientes nada. Tu alma ya abandono tu cuerpo, ya solo eres un espíritu. Un pobre espirito desdichado por las palabras que nunca se atrevió a pronunciar en voz alta... AMO A SIMBELMYNË ORITHIL

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Deseaba ser como tu

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos del espíritu de Boromir al mirar a Aragorn por última vez antes de que se fundiera con la naturaleza. "Deseaba ser como tu para estar a su lado y haberla echo feliz." Y así Boromir abandonó la Tierra Media, aúnque no para siempre porque seguiría siempre vivo en el corazón de aquellos que lo conocieron, en el corazón de aquellos que lo quisieron, en el corazón de su familia, en el corazón de aquellos que lo amaron y en el corazón de su dulce flor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N/A:** Este es mi primer fic, así que sed benévolos ^^U Este es el primero de dos capítulos (en un principio) en los que se cuenta, mediante un songfic por capitulo, la historia de amor que vivió Boromir.. Que porque Boromir.. primero porque fue en quien pensé al escuchar las canciones y segundo porque e leído poquitos fics de el ^^U El titulo de este cap. Es provisional asi que si se os ocurre alguno mejor.. decidlo ^^ Ah! Si!, se me olvidaba... con la frase del principio quiero decir que todos los personajes son de JRR Tolkien excepto los que yo me invente como Simbelmynë Orithil y la canción de este capitulo se titula "4Th" y pertenece al único magnifico y genial Gackt Camui (Lo amo!!) ;)___ A si!! Degen rewiew porfa pleaseee!!!! Y me dicen que les parece el fic y tal ^^ y se les gusto y demás ^^ Y si preferís enviarme un mail aquí os dejo mi dire :p mayumi_xp@yahoo.es Asias!!!

Mayumi^_^

PD: Simbelmynë significa "no me olvides" y es el nombre de una pequeña flor blanca que crecía en los túmulos funerarios de los reyes de Rohan 

Orithil significa "día de la luna" 


	2. simbelmynë Orithil I

**N/a**: le dedico este capitulo a mis amigas por aguantarme que ya son ganas X^D 

**EL AMOR DE UN GERRERO DE GONDOR**

Disclaimer: Al cesar lo que es del cesar

**Capitulo2: Simbelmynë Orithil I**

En el interior de la lluvia que cae constantemente

Vagamente, miro hacia el cielo

Con los extremos extendidos hacia la eternidad

Una bandada de pájaros anhelando libertad lloraba

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Vuelve a llover, una lluvia fría que me hiela hasta el corazón. Estoy inquieta. Algo oprime mi pecho. Esta incertidumbre me esta matando lentamente.

Ya hace días que me pareció sentir el cuerno... pero no estoy siquiera segura porque su sonido se mezclo con el llanto de un niño recién nacido. Mi niño. Nuestro hijo.

Mi mirada se pierde en el horizonte intentado ver algo, rezando para verlo aparecer en cualquier momento como tantas otras veces... Alguien se acerca corriendo. Es una mujer. La conozco! No se de que.. Si, ya me acuerdo! Trabaja en las Casas de Curación. Esta muy alterada. Porque será? Acaso tendrá noticias? Tendrá noticias suyas? Si, le voy a preguntar!

-Espere! Que pasa? Se encuentra bien? La veo muy alterada!

La mujer se para a mirarme, a analizarme meticulosamente. Al fin después de unos instantes eternos a mi parecer me contesta...

-OH! Joven en que mundo vivís!! No os habéis enterado? La noticia corre por toda la ciudad!!

Mi corazón da un vuelco. Las palabras no salen de mi boca. No puede ser que lo que tanto temía haya sucedido al fin... Lentamente con esfuerzos muevo mi cabeza en forma de negación y susurrando un débil...

-No....

-Ay!! Son malas noticias talmente. Muy malas noticias para todos los que vivimos en esta ciudad. Los forasteros que han venido las han traído consigo...

Yo ya no la escucho, mis pensamientos se pierden en el dolor de mi corazón anhelando que no diga esas palabras que no quiero oir, que no puedo creer... Pero mis suplicas no son escuchadas y finalmente la mujer pronuncia la tan temida noticia....

-El hijo del senescal ha muerto!! Ya nunca más volverá con nosotros!! Ay pobre y valiente Boromir!! Tan noble...

Mis ojos se entelan, ya no siento a la mujer, ya no escucho los sonidos que me rodean. Noto como mi corazón se parte y mi alma se desgarra. No lo quiero creer, no lo puedo creer... En esos momentos salgo corriendo dejando a la mujer con las palabras en la boca... apenas alcanzo a escuchar como dice enojada...

-Jóvenes! ya no tienen respeto por nada ni por nadie!! Aunque parecía afectada...

Ya no puedo más, miro a mi alrededor, mis piernas me han llevado a nuestro lugar... El lugar donde nos conocimos, donde tantas promesas nos hicimos...

Al fin estallo dejando liberar todo mi dolor. Doy un gran grito clamando al cielo con los brazos extendidos mientras mi alma se escapa por mi boca y mi corazón se desgarra de dolor. Mis piernas me fallan y caigo al suelo mientras que estallo en un llanto amargo. La lluvia cae con fuerza sobre la tierra. Tal vez el cielo también este llorando por él... Las lagrimas que se resbalan por mi rostro se mezclan con la lluvia y cae un rayo que amortigua mis gritos de dolor. En respuesta una bandada de pájaros huye del lugar clamando libertada para no escuchar más lamentos pero yo no puedo parar de llorar porque una parte de mi ha muerto para siempre y ahora cruza el cielo junto con los pájaros volando libremente...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Solamente tu rostro perdido

Podría hacer nunca algo como traicionar

Una y otra vez murmuré esto a mi corazón

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Varios días han pasado desde que me enteré de la fatídica noticia y aún la lluvia no ha cesado. La lluvia de mi alma y mi corazón que lloran por ti. La ciudad va llena de rumores de cómo fue tu desaparición, de tus últimos momentos. Pero yo no me conformo con rumores... Me dirijo en busca de los extranjeros que fueron tus compañeros... quiero saber la verdad! Necesito saber la verdad!

Me encuentro a un mediano.... se que a esos pequeños seres les gusta hablar.... No me lo pienso dos veces y le abordo con preguntas... después de mucho insistir al fin lo logro convencer... Lo conduzco a mi humilde morada para poder hablar con tranquilidad... Se queda mirando la cuna, ahora vacía, de mi pequeño retoño... Pero sobre todo mirando el colgante que hay en ella, un pequeño cuerno como el de su padre... Pongo un poco de comida sobre la mesa haciendo desviar la atención del mediano hacia ella y hacia la conversación. Al fin me cuenta todo lo que paso. Me cuenta lo valeroso que fue... pero un sombra de duda recorre mi alma... el pequeño Hobbit me oculta algo... Algunas cosas que narra... algunos de los actos de mi amado y algunas de las palabras que dijo.... No eran propios de él... Tal vez pensaste en quedarte eso que el mediano decía que protegíais?? No puede ser..NO! Tu no! Se que tu nunca serias capas de hacer algo así...

El Hobbit ya hace rato que se marcho... yo sigo sentada mirando la cuna vacía, viendo tu rostro sonriente... murmurando una y otra vez que tu jamás nos traicionarías, a tu gente, a tu pueblo, a tus compañeros, a tu familias. No tu no... Te conozco demasiado bien, se que tu no podrías... pero la sombra de la terrible duda sigue flotando en el ambiente...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Y sin importar cuánto he sido herida

Y en lo que se convierta la cosa que me hiere

No puedo detenerme por nadie

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

No se cuanto rato llevo aquí sentada llorando pero el crepúsculo ya esta llegando. Mi buena amiga ya he regresado con mi pequeño retoño... Me mira preocupada pero no dice nada... Lo deja en su cunita y se despide de los dos. Antes de irse se acerca a mi, me da un beso en la mejilla y me susurra dulcemente...

-Aunque te estés muriendo lentamente de dolor y de pena has de ser fuerte y seguir adelante... sino lo haces por ti hazlo por tu pequeño y recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado.. para mi eres como una hermana...

Tiene razón, he de ser fuerte por mi pequeño. He de serlo... ese es ya mi único pensamiento... un débil rayo de luz entra por la venta... me asomo a ella, miro a la luna llena y le susurro al viento...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**N/A**: si quieres saber que le susurra al viento no te pierdas el siguiente cap ;p es la continuación de este.. es que se me hacia muy largo para ponerlo todo de una vez y lo he partido en dos ^^U Bien como siempre todo es del Tolkien excepto lo k me invente io ^^ y la canción pertenece a mi amado Gackt ;)____ y se titula "Dears" Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior ^^ me hicieron muy feliz ^^ los contestaré en el próximo ^^ y dejad reviews sobre esto diciendo lo que les parecé ^_-

Mayumi^_^ 


	3. simbelmynë Orithil II

**N/a**: le dedico este capitulo a mis amigas por aguantarme que ya son ganas X^D 

**EL AMOR DE UN GERRERO DE GONDOR**

Disclaimer: Al cesar lo que es del cesar

**Capitulo3: Simbelmynë Orithil II**

Esta bien si sólo encuentro un poco de luz

Siquiera si el sol de hoy no aparece

"La lluvia que cae algún día cesará, no es cierto...?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mi pequeña luz, mi retoño, mi amado hijo, fruto de nuestro amor... tu eres mi luz... lo único que me queda para seguir adelante mi pequeño Mirsil. Por ti las lagrimas de mi corazón que se precipitan como una gran tormenta que parece que nunca llegaran a su fin algún día se apaciguaran....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Te has agotado de caminar

En tu mano has sostenido el sueño desvaneciente

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hoy al fin he reunido la fuerza suficiente para despedirme de ti, mi amado. A paso lento llego a nuestro lugar sagrado. Con dificultad dejo en el suelo un pequeño ramo de flores y lanzo al viento un pequeño trozo de papel en el que te digo que nunca te olvidaré. Ni que todas las edades de la tierra pasasen yo dejaría de amarte... y algún día... algún día volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Y cuando esta vida se haya agotado

Siquiera sino podemos regresar a aquel tiempo otra vez

Estoy aquí siguiendo mi llanto por ti.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Si! Algún día volveremos a estar juntos pero no ahora mi amor... por ahora solo podremos estar unidos en mis recuerdos. El día que nos conocimos... tu tan orgullos y valiente haciendo honores a tu titulo. Yo que no sabia nada sobre ti, sobre quien eras y lo que representabas. Me caí sobre ti desde un árbol al que había trepado. En ese momento los dos caímos de bruces al suelo y rodamos colina abajo. Me miraste muy serio y enojado... pero yo, en vez de disculparme no pude evitar reírme , reírme abiertamente de ti de mi por la forma en que habíamos quedado. Me miraste de nuevo, pero esta vez divertido y también empezaste a reír. En ese momento surgió algo entre nosotros. Cuanto me gustaría poder volver a ese tiempo, cuanto lo anhela mi corazón pero eso ya nunca más podrá volver a ser ya nunca más escuchare tu risa, tus palabras, ya nunca más podré volverte a sentir cerca de mi.

Las lágrimas que se escapan de mis ojos me hacen volver a la realidad. A la cruda realidad. Ya no derramaré más lagrimas por ti. No te gustaba verme triste y mucho menos verme llorar. Ahora solo lloraré lagrimas silenciosas por mi amor perdido en la batalla por salvar a este mundo de la oscuridad y la destrucción.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Alguien continua buscando por

El significado de tu nacimiento

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Al fin llego a casa dispuesta ha rehacer mi vida...Allí esta mi amiga mi hermana... ciudadano de mi pequeño... mi joya.. mi esperanza... mi vida.. mi amor... mi más preciado tesoro... mi todo.. sin él ya no seria nada. Alguien llega es el marido de mi querida amiga. Mira duramente hacia la cuna y vuelven a aparecer los reproches de siempre... Mi mirada se llena de ira pero no digo nada, ya me acostumbré a los comentarios de la gente.. de su incomprensión. Nadie sabe la verdad excepto yo, mi amado Boromir que ya no se encuentra aquí y mi querida amiga. Ella dice de irse antes de que la situación empeore, me conoce bien y sabe que tengo poca paciencia y que él esta llegando a mi limite.. él dice que ella se quede, que aquí estará más segura porque la batalla se acerca. Afín ya se marcha... se para ante la puerta se voltea, mira la cuna y dice...

-Aún estas a tiempo de desacerté de ese estorbo. Mátalo y serás libre y limpiaras el honor de tu familia.

Ya no aguanto más y estallo de ira. Cojo un pequeño jarrón con flores... al verme así huye rápidamente.. le tiro el jarrón con todas mis fueras... pero él ya se fue... el pequeño recipiente estalla en miles de pedazos y las flores caen al suelo al igual que yo...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Y sin importar cuanto he sido herida

Y en lo que se convertirá la cosas que me hiere

No puedo detenerme por nadie

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La batalla ya se acabo. Nuestro rey regreso y con el una hermosa reina. Yo recojo los pedazos de mi maltrecho corazón dispuesta a seguir adelanta y a no detenerme ante nada, ante nadie. Si! Seguiré adelante como él hubiese querido. Lo haré! Por él! Por mi! Por nuestro hijo! Llaman a la puerta, es mi amiga, la única que siempre ha estado a mi lado y viene con alguien... no me dice quien es... dice que es una sorpresa...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Esta bien si sólo encuentro un poco de luz

Siquiera si el sol de hoy no aparece

"La lluvia que cae algún día cesará, no es cierto...?"

"Así es, esta lluvia algún día cesará, no es cierto...?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Es la reina Arwen! No salgo de mi asombro! Me inclino rápidamente pero ella me lo impide y me abraza mientras me susurra...

-Se por todo lo que has pasado, ya no sufrirás más. Ahora todo ira bien y tu corazón algún día podrá dejar de llorar.

Mi amiga le había narrado mi situación a la gran Dama omitiendo, evidentemene, quien era el padre de mi pequeño. Lo había echo para pedir ayuda, ayuda para mi, para mi pequeño porque nadie quería dar trabajo a una mujer que había deshonrado a su familia teniendo un hijo de un hombre del que no quería decir el nombre y sin estar casada y pronto nos quedaríamos sin alimentos...

La reina se apiado de mi y me dio un trabajo en la corte donde me podría trasladar con mi hijo y donde mi pequeño podría crecer feliz. Si, podría crecer feliz en el mismo lugar en que lo hiciera su padre.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N/A**: Tachan!! Ia lo acabe ^^ espero que os guste.. a no ser que pidáis lo contrario aquí se acaba el fic ^^ aunque e de reconocer que el final no me acaba de gustar.. na vosotros me diréis si lo preferís así o si lo preferís triste ;p Ya se que ha sido un poco largo pero tenia que desarrollar un poco la personalidad de Simbelmynë. Sed clementes eh??!! Y dejad reviews con vuestras opiniones ^^ Ahora voy a contestar los reviews ^^ que me han hecho muy feliz ^____^ espero más ^_- Aihs se me olvidava... La canción pertenece a Gackt ;)___ mi dios!!! Y se titula "Dears"

**Galadrielwanabee:** Gracias por tu rewiev fue el primer k recibi en mida ^^ k iluuuu ^^ me alegro de que te gustara ^^ espero que este tb te guste ^^

**Arnaud Lemar**: Bue.. como ia lo sabia no me deprimeri ;p y sip es recalcada pero.. esk se ta muriendo X^DDDD pobrete me da pena X^D ya me diras k tal este ^^ y asias, asias por leerlo y tb por decirme k ta bien scrito ^^

**Tam:** Asiasssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!! Me alegra mutio que te guste ^^ este cap no es tan triste pero si lo preferis ya e ditio k lo canvio ^^ a mi tb me gusta mucho el personaje de Boromir.. pobrete se lo cargan tan pronto.. y casi no sabemos na de él U_U porque no nos explican na de su pasao ni na de na de na U_U

Mayumi^_^

PD:Mirsil significa joya de la luna


End file.
